Konnte das wirklich wahr sein?
by Rumtreiberin Tatze
Summary: Meine Oneshot spielt kurz nach Voldemorts Fall.HGRW GWHP


Konnte das wirklich wahr sein?

Die Sonne schien warm und voller Zuversicht auf ihre dreckigen, verstörten, blutverschmierten Gesichter.

Sie konnten es einfach nicht fassen.

Es war grausam gewesen, aber es war zu Ende!

Es waren viele gestorben, doch man hatte es geschafft.

Die Masken, und schwarzen Umhänge lagen im Dreck.

Sie waren eingekreist und wirkten schüchtern, ängstlich, wütend, unverschämt, schlicht weg erbärmlich ohne ihren Meister.

Die Zauberstäbe wurden voller Stolz und Hass auf sie gehalten.

Sie erblickte ihn, ihr Gesicht strahlte voller Freude und sie rannte, sie schwebte förmlich, in seine Arme.

Er lebte!

Sie hatten sich während des Kampfes aus den Augen verloren, aber jetzt fanden sie ich und beide lebten!

Seine grünen Augen verloren sich in den ihrigen.

Eine Zeitlang starrten sie sich still an, bis sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten und sich schließlich küssten.

„Ginny! Hast du Hermine gesehen?" hörte sie eine verzweifelte Stimme und beide wurden unsanft aus ihrem doch so innigen Kuss gerissen.

Ein rothaariger blutverschmierter Junger von ca. 17 Jahren stand verzweifet da und schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an.

Ja sie hatte Hermine gesehen, aber schließlich auch aus den Augen verloren.

Beunruhigt und traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Alle, die überlebt hatten waren hier hergekommen, die Change, dass sie, wenn sie jetzt nicht bald käme, überlebt hatte war sehr gering.

Alle drei wussten das und schauten bedrückt zu Boden.

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, dort wo die Tränen hinunter liefen, wurde die Haut heller.

Langsam ging die Sonne unter, der Himmel war rosa, orange, rot, es sah so wunderbar aus. Es tröstete die Drei ein wenig.

Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass sie alle überleben würden.

Das schlimmste war, er sie liebte über alles und hatte es ihr nie gestanden.

Er würde ihre Haselnuss brauen Augen, ihre buschigen, gelockten braunen Haare, die sie immer so schrecklich fand und ihre warmes Lächeln wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen.

Er erinnerte sich an die schönen Zeiten mit ihr, bevor dass alles geschah.

Er hatte es ihr noch sagen wollen, aber dann kam alles so schnell, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte und jetzt bereute er es so sehr wie noch nie etwas in seinem Leben.

Da waren alle!

Konnte das wirklich wahr sein?

Da stand er, Ronald Weasley.

Sie zitterte.

Es war so einfach sie musste doch jetzt nur noch zu ihnen laufen.

Aber ihre Beine wollten sie nicht tragen.

Aber warum?

Sie hatte es doch schon so weit geschafft!

Warum sollte sie jetzt nicht weiter kommen?

Erschöpft sank sie auf ihre Knie, warum?

Es hatte sie sehr viel Kraft gekostet Bellatrix Lestrange zu töten und bis hier hin zu laufen, aber bis zu den anderen waren es doch gerade Mal um die Hundert Meter.

Sie stütze sich verzweifelt mit ihren Händen von der Erde ab.

Blut floss kaum merklich vom Kopf über ihren Körper und tropfte auf die Erde.

Ihre Augen wurden schwer, sie gab nach und legte sich auf den dreckigen, blutverschmierten Boden.

Warum?

Warum muss es so enden?

Er schaute hoch und sah noch einmal zum Sonnenuntergang, als er Mitten in der untergehenden Sonne eine Person mit buschigen Haaren auf der Erde liegen sah.

Konnte das wirklich wahr sein?

Vielleicht lebt sie ja noch!

Der Rotschopf rannte so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen zu der Person hin.

Ich hatte es doch schon fast geschafft!

Er schrie panisch ihren Namen und beugte sich über sie.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, sie waren einfach zu schwer geworden.

Doch sie spürte deutlich, dass die warmen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne unterbrochen wurden.

Mit letzter Kraft öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah in die Augen nach denen sie sich am meisten gesehnt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich über alles Hermine. Sag mir was ich machen soll, damit es dir wieder besser geht?" vernahm sie seine Stimme.

Doch sie lächelte bloß und schloss ihre Augen, als sie noch mehr Stimmen hörte.

Alles wurde schwarz um sie.

Vertraute Stimmen drangen immer deutlicher werdend zu ihr durch.

Konnte das wirklich wahr sein?

Hatte sie doch überlebt?

Sachte öffnete sie ihre Augen, alles war verschwommen.

Wieder hörte sie eine Stimme und zwar Harrys.

Sie wacht auf schrie er erfreut aus und seine grünen Augen fingen an zu leuchten.

Sie, das goldene Trio hatten überlebt und Lord Voldemort den gefürchtesteten Zauberer aller Zeiten getötet!

Voller Freude küsste er zärtlich seine rothaarige Freundin, die ebenfalls strahlte.

Die Umrisse wurden deutlicher.

Sie waren jetzt ganz scharf.

Um ihrem Bett standen, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred und George, Bill, Charlie, Mrs Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, McGonagell, Luna und Neville.

Alle redeten aufgeregt.

Sie brauchte nicht danach zu fragen, wo Dumeldore, Mad-Eye, Mr Weasley, Percy und ihre Eltern waren.

Sie waren alle umgebracht worden.

Sie lächelte und schaute zu Ron.

Sie wusste genau, was er ihr vor ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit gesagt hatte.

Er traute seinen Ohren nicht hatte sie gerade wirklich gesagt, dass sie ihn auch liebe?

Ja, das hatte sie, sonst würde sie ihn jetzt nicht so liebevoll anschauen.

Ihm war es egal, sollte es doch jeder sehen!

Er beugte sich sacht über sie und küsste sie zärtlich.


End file.
